The Arrival of Two but the coming of Seven
by IcySnowSage
Summary: The Marines have finally done it. All of the straw hat crew were dead. Hell they even took prizes from each to prove the deed was done. Now the world has become darker without the hope of the straw-hat. Pirating has decreased drastically and most are imprisoned or executed. Now two months after their execution comes to mourn again but he is visited by two figures.


Title Enter those that sit Vigil.

"Why. Why us." Those were the last words Garp heard his grandson say when he died from his wounds. Garp never expected the marines to catch his other grandson but sometimes hope and reality differ. Now he is standing before the entire crew on Dawn Island. "I wish there was something I could do to help I really do." Garp whispered as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks.

_Rumble…. _Garp flinched and looked around. "What was that?" he stated then he heard it again. _Rumble Rumble Rumble Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccck. _He looked up and saw a crack in the sky. He face faulted when two shapes fell out of the sky. They sped down so fast that they caught fire from mere friction. Garp did not know what do to so he watched as the forms crashed right near him making giant craters. Garp runs over to see what fell and nearly falls over when he sees two men getting up from the craters smoking. The one in the bigger crater is dressed in a leather zip up jacket and blue jeans and a white undershirt, the one in the smaller crater looks like a priest in all white but in more natural clothes seen in a public place. The one in the leather jacket looks up at Garp.

Garp then freezes at the piercing glare the man gives him and falters back as the man speaks up in a melodic voice, "Hey brother next time make a smoother landing I felt my neck break on impact." Crick he cracks his neck back into place. The other then responds in an angelic voice, "Tis not my doing this time brother, it seems an anomaly in space and time from what I can feel has brought us here. You." He states at Garp who then begins to panic, "Boy. Where we are and what are are those graves over there for its disrespecting to the dead with bodies that messed up."

Garp clenches his fist in anger and then yells at the two strangers, "What right do you have to call me boy huh. Last time I checked I look older than you and how dare you insult my grandson and his friends. Those are their graves you jackass." Then Garp feels a hand tightening around his neck in an iron grip. He looks up and panics to see the thuggish man staring at him with eyes lacking emotion but a sense of resentment in them. He calmly speaks to Garp, "We call you boy because that is how we see you as compared to OUR age. Haven't you ever heard to respect your elders? We also ask because I saw how horribly morphed those bodies over there were and asked accordingly. Answer truthly because I can tell when you're lying and I would hate to erase the first man we meet in this new world even if he is a greenhorn by our standards."

Garp starts to shake again by the power of this man. He could the man was not lying but he feared what he meant by erase instead of kill. He had no choice but to answer, "As I said those are my grandson and his crew they were hunted down by my superior and killed by him. He controls magma and can become since I can tell your not from around here."

The man replies soothingly, "So you let your own grandson die. How pitiful but I digress. Thx for the answer so then why were they killed?"

Garp swallowed his anger and replied, "They were pirates and we are the marines that up hold justice." Garp started to gasp as the grip tightened joking he tried to break free but the man's grip would not budge and even his haki imbued fist of "love" could not seem to damage him.

The man then stares at Garp with a stare of intense hatred, "That does not suffice what did they do to experience such an atrocity. For your answer does not suffice." He then turns to the monk like figure and states," Brother it seems we might have some work get ready to open a portal for our coordinates and send out the Call." The man then throws Garp to the ground and speaks to him again," Now answer before I do something that will require effort."

Garp stands up and looks down slightly on the semi tall man. He then catches his voice. "They were pirates and broke the rules of the government by existing, and why do you care your not even from here since you did not answer my earlier question. Also what are you names and what do you mean call. Call who?"

The dons a mighty smirk and replies, "Simple child, me and my brother are just part of a special group your hear about later. My name is the Second." He points to the other. "He is the Third and he is about to call the rest of my "brothers" and for why we care. Well we carry out our own justice and right now we see no due cause to eradicate good people".

Garp holds back the laugh at their names and instead simply stares at them before, saying," Fine can you let me down, and do you expect to do with your brothers."

The man drops Garp on the ground with a thud and then smirks even more. "why we plan to bring your grandson back and find out from them if their death was a just one, And before you ask not even death can hold us back. Ahahahahahaahhahahaahah."


End file.
